Bazooka Strikes
by KissyYou
Summary: Mukuro was minding his own business, trying to finish up reading reports until the infamous bazooka crashes through his window and he winds up in another universe...MukuroXAllen Yaoi warning! (BOYXBOY!) Don't like, please don't read!
1. Poof! Another Universe

Hello guys! I am just stuck on this Mukuro X Allen ship and I can't stop thinking about them. I hope you enjoy this story!

Yaoi Warning! BOY X BOY! If you don't like this theme, please do not read :D

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and D. Gray-man and the characters. :3

* * *

The mist guardian was in his room while the rest of the family is having tea outside his window in the courtyard. Mukuro was trying to finish reading reports from Chrome, filling the room with quiet sounds of papers rustling. He was about to take a small break after one of the documents to drink his cup of coffee, until the 10-year bazooka crashed through his window and landed in front of his table. "…This is not good," Mukuo twitched.

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!**

After the large cloud of smoke clears, Mukuro realizes that he is no longer in his room. He is outside surrounded by trees and sitting on a boulder instead of his chair. "…Hmm…where am I?" Mukuro said while dusting off his pants as he stands up. "Looks like I might be in Europe…this view is unfamiliar," Mukuro mumbles as he overlooks a couple of cities and towns. ' _Well, I should at least try to find civilization to pass the time until the bazooka brings me back_ ,' Mukuro wonders as he walks towards the direction of the closest town, hoping to find some answers as to where he is.

Once he entered the town, he noticed the 19th century style buildings and clothing around him. ' _Have I traveled back in time? This looks to be maybe China back in its time. Hm…I should try to blend in, since with these clothes I stand out too much,' Mukuro thought as he looks down at his Vongola suit. 'But I do not have currency of this time…should I pickpocket someone? Fufufu…_ ' Mukuro chuckles to himself.

The mist guardian strolls around the town "window shopping" aka. looking for rich aristocrats to "spare" their change. He then spots an upper-class woman dressed in silk and gold about to board her carriage. _'Oh, you would do just fine,'_ Mukuro smirks as he rushes forward, sprinting pass the woman and her maid and into a small alley where he hid himself from view. After he heard the carriage with the upper-class woman leave, he held up two wallets to inspect. ' _I should be good with this_ ,' Mukuro smirks as he tucks it safely away.

He was about to exit the alley when suddenly an Akuma emerges from the ground with its hand and smacks Mukuro swiftly across the street. Mukuro flinched from the slight pain, but quickly compose himself and lands on his feet and his right hand sliding on the floor to balance himself. He straightens himself and looks up at the Akuma with interest. "Impressive…you actually caught me off guard…but now you will die," Mukuro smirks evilly as he summons his trident and sprints towards the Akuma. In one swift move, he broke off the Akuma's arms. A loud shriek was produced by the creature that shook the surrounding brick buildings and it collapses onto itself. Mukuro jumps quickly away while covering his ears to avoid damage by the screech and bricks. "Fufufu…I know you are not dead yet…" Mukuro chuckles, staring intently at the pile of bricks.

"Hey! Are you okay?" a voice yelled. Mukuro turns his head slightly to the direction of the voice, not taking his eyes away from the pile. He felt a presence land behind him, "Phew, I'm glad I made it in time! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wish this creature would not play dead with me…"

"It's playing dead?"

"Yes, and my patience is running thin," Mukuro said as a dark shadow lingers over his eyes while he steps closer to the pile. He slowly raises his trident high and swiftly hurled his weapon into the pile. The pile trembles and the Akuma bursts out screeching with the trident stabbed through it's skull, but it is still alive. However, Mukuro did not have the chance to finish off the Akuma, due to the unknown person behind the mist guardian summoning a huge hammer and smacked it on top of the creature.

The Akuma explodes and Mukuro summons his trident back to his side. "Thank you for helping us take out the Akuma. Who knows what would happen if that Akuma was free to wreak havoc," the presence step closer to Mukuro.

Mukuro slowly turns around, his bangs falling over his right eye. He sees a handsome red-headed young man with the hammer…

"Hey there! Are you okay?" the red-headed man smiles.

Mukuro slightly smiles back, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

"No problem! Hey, you look very capable of taking down Akumas. You wouldn't happen to have an Innocence, would you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about unfortunately. My strengths are mine alone. Now if you excuse me…" Mukuro said as he walks by the red-headed man and towards a nearby clothing shop.

"I'll see you around, then? My name is Lavi! What's yours?"

Mukuro stops and slightly turns his head to glance at Lavi with his sapphire blue eye and replies, "Mukuro."

"Nice to meet you, Mukuro!"

"You as well," Mukuro lifts his gloved right hand up as farewell and continues his way into the nearby shop to change his attire.

After a little while, Mukuro walks out in a black eyepatch over his right eye and matching black gloves and a white dress shirt with a couple buttons open revealing his collarbone and a bit of his firm chest as a loose tie hangs around his shirt collar. He is also wearing a long black trench coat with a high collar to block out the cold winds, black fitted pants with two dark blue belts, and long black boots. ' _Hmm, with this type of fashion in this era, I can get away with dressing how I usually dress back home,'_ Mukuro thought. _'Well, I better try to find food and shelter for the time being.'_ Mukuro walked around the town and found a small inn that would accommodate him for a night or two. He is slightly amazed that the bazooka made it easy for him to communicate and understand people who are speaking a different language, because he knows for sure that he does not know this country's language.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Mukuro is still waiting for the bazooka to wear off. He is at the point where he is thinking of taking up a job to pass the time faster. By the fifth day, he went off adventuring, hoping to maybe find a job or to fight some more monsters to ease his boredom. The mist guardian knew he wandered a little to far when he came across a cavern on the side of a cliff, surrounded by waterfalls and a lake. ' _Hm…what is that? Well, I don't see a reason to not check it out,'_ Mukuro rubs the side of his neck, knowing that either his curiosity or boredom will be the death of him.

Mukuro jumps a 100-meters down to the lake, but he lands gracefully on his feet. He slowly walks over to a massive stone door and caresses the engravings on it with his gloved fingers.

"You are not from around here, are you?" a voice was heard from the stone door. "Your aura and entire being feels very foreign."

Mukuro slowly withdraws his hand and smiles at the door, "You are right. I am not from this world."

The voice slowly materializes itself and a young woman stems out from the stone door. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Then where are you from?" she eyed him closely.

"I am from an alternative universe. I was transported here by a bizarre device and I have no means of getting home."

"I have not heard of a device that can teleport people to another universe," the deity stood unfazed.

"The device is called the 10-Year Bazooka. It is created to transport people 10 years to the future. However, it looks like instead of transporting me 10 years forward, it has transported me to another universe. Also, with the 10-Year Bazooka, the effects should only lasts for 5 minutes, but I have been stuck here for a week."

"That is such a stupid story."

"Believe it or not is up to you. But I am standing in front of you and you do not recognize my being. Perhaps I am not even human," Mukuro smirks.

The deity glares long and hard at Mukuro knowing that she does not sense a human standing there but a foreign being.

"Anyway, I stumbled here by accident and was mesmerized by the surroundings. May I ask…what are you?"

"I am Fo. A guardian deity who protects this location and the people here."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mukuro. I am looking for a place to be my next lodging, until I figure out my next move."

"Mukuro…what is behind your eyepatch?"

"Oh, this?" Mukuro places his hand over his eyepatch and smiles darkly. "The six paths of Hades. I am an illusionist back in my world."

"...Illusionist, huh."

"Yes. I control illusions. I apologize for being off-topic, but…there are monsters in this world who are pretty dangerous and even though my trident can pierce them, it would not kill them."

"You need an anti-Akuma weapon in order to take down those killing machines."

"An anti-Akuma weapon?" Mukuro brings his hand to his chin as he ponders about the red-headed man who he encountered. "Is it a weapon that can destroy those monsters in one hit?"

"If the exorcist wielding the weapon is powerful enough, then yes."

"How can I obtain a weapon like that?"

"You can't just obtain an anti-Akuma weapon! You need an Innocence to choose you in order for you to earn the power to fight against Akumas."

"I see...Chosen huh? Is there a way for me to find more information on these types of weapons?"

"How about you try to join the Black Order first?"

"The Black Order? What is that?"

"It is an organization that works to defeat the army of Akuma."

"Hm...are you saying that you trust me to join such organization?"

"I do not trust you at all. Hence, I will test your strength," Fo said as she leaps towards Mukuro at full speed.

They immediately engage in battle that lasted the rest of the day. Mukuro fought Fo with just his trident, not revealing his power of illusion yet.

The deity knew that Mukuro was holding back and she was super annoyed. She did everything in her power to defeat him, but he is very experienced in combat and she could not find any openings and he fended off her attacks with ease.

She knew it was time for her to patrol the forest when night fell, but she was occupied with fighting Mukuro.

After Mukuro dodges her last attack, she looked at him, "You know how to fight. How come you are not using your illusions?"

"My apologies if I have offended you. I just did not have the reason to."

"You are very interesting. I will report you to the branch chief after I do my rounds."

"I appreciate it. I will be staying here for a bit until you come back," Mukuro smiles as he finds another boulder to rest on it while wiping down his trident.

* * *

Mukuro took a small nap near the stone door as he waits for Fo to be done. He woke up to foot-steps coming towards him. He open his eye and sees a slender man with a beret and white coat with a rose cross on his left chest. Mukuro smiles a bit as he looks up at the man.

"My name is Bak Chang. I am the Branch Chief of the Asian Branch of the Black Order. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Mukuro, but I am sure you already know that," the mist guardian slowly stands up. "I am also sure that Fo filled you in. I want to join your organization."

"Is there a reason why you want to join the organization, Mister Mukuro?"

"I seek the power to destroy those monsters, but I was told that I need to be chosen for it. So, I want to learn everything that I need to know about this world and these Akumas in the meantime as I wait for myself to be chosen by these Innocences."

"I heard from Fo that you are a formidable foe."

"I just have a lot of experience in hand-to-hand combat."

Bak looks at Mukuro closely before holding out his right hand, "Then I would like to welcome you to the Black Order, Mister Mukuro."

"Thank you," Mukuro shook Bak's hand with his gloved one. "Please take care of me."

"It's getting very dark and late. Let's get you to your room so that you can rest for the night. Tomorrow, we will get you clothed in our uniform and our assistant branch head, Sammo, will show you around afterwards. For the time being, you will work in our science section."

* * *

In the morning~

Mukuro woke up to sunlight shining though his window. He is reminded of his own room back in the Vongola mansion. "Mm..." Mukuro gently stretches in his bed when he heard a light knock on his door. He slowly gets up to put on his eyepatch and walks over to the door as his hair flows behind him.

Once Mukuro opens the door, there stood a large and tall old man with white hair and beard. "Good morning, Mister Mukuro. My name is Sammo. I will be your guide today. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Nice to meet you, Sammo. I am feeling okay, thank you for asking."

"That is good to hear! Are you ready to go get your new uniform?"

Mukuro smiles a little and nodded with a yawn, "Yes. I am ready."

Sammo smiles back at Mukuro and guides him to the head office where Mukuro changes into the standard Asian Branch Science Division uniform with fitted-black pants and white dress shirt under a lab coat. Mukuro kept the buttons on top of his dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal his sharp collar bone and firm chest. The mist guardian also switched out his black eye patch for a white medical eye patch.

"You look good, Mister Mukuro! Let's get you some breakfast before I show you to the Science Department."

* * *

"Did you hear? We are getting a newbie in our section!" Rikei said as he is eating breakfast with his friends.

"Yes! I also heard that he is from overseas!" Rohfa smiles.

"I wonder how he's like?" Shifu ponders as he eats his rice.

"Oh speak of the devil! Look at who Sammo is with!" Rikei pointed at Sammo who is showing Mukuro the cafeteria.

"This is where you can get your food. Everything here is covered, so feel free to eat as much as you like."

Mukuro nods and walks over to kitchen to order himself breakfast.

"Psst! He's pretty good-looking!" Rikei winks at Rohfa.

Rohfa blushes at the comment and looks down at her food, "Stop teasing me!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please comment and follow!


	2. The Boy

Hello guys! Welcome back!~ Thank you so much for reading!

Once again I do not own D. GrayMan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters!

Yaoi Warning! BOY X BOY!

Characters might be a bit OOC - be kind to me please :[

* * *

A couple of days have passed while Mukuro was at the Asian Branch of the Black Order. So far, he learned some of the names of the people in the Science Division and some the research behind Innocences and Akumas.

He discovered that Innocences are "God's creations" to exorcise demons or in this world are referred to as Akumas. The Black Order is an organization that scouts new exorcists to fight against the Millennium Earl and his army of Akumas. _'I wonder when I would be able to obtain an Innocence,'_ Mukuro thought as he heads back to his room for the day.

However, when he was about to open his door, he was stopped by Fo. "Hey. Illusionist. Come with me," Fo coaxes him.

"Hm?" Mukuro looks at her confused as he walks towards her. "Yes, Fo?"

"I need you to watch something as I go report to Bak."

"Sure. What is it that you want me to watch?" Mukuro replies.

Before he knew it, he is in the infirmary watching after a white-haired boy who looks to be seriously injured. ' _What a rare hair color...even in my own universe not many people have pure-white hair like this boy...I wondered where Fo found him,'_ Mukuro thought. The boy was wrapped up in heavy bandages and Mukuro noticed the lost of his left arm as well.

"Illusionist," Fo greeted as she walked into the room. "Any signs of him waking up?"

"Nope. He's still out, where did you find him by the way?"

"I was out patrolling and he was lying half-dead in the forest. He was wearing the Black Order coat so I had to bring him back to our headquarters."

"Hmm...so this boy is an exorcist?"

"Yup. I heard from Bak that he's from the European Branch. He is also only 15 years old. I wonder why he is all the way out here?"

"Wow, he is only 15? The life of an exorcist sounds pretty cruel."

Fo walks over to the boy and sits down next to the bed, "I'll watch him now. I'll call you tomorrow morning so we can switch off."

"Oya? Why me?"

"...Just come when I call you."

"...fine," Mukuro sighs as he walks back to his room for the night.

* * *

Mukuro was eating breakfast the next morning, when a golem flew over to him and hovered above his head. "...May I help you?" Mukuro looks up after a sip of coffee.

"Illusionist. Come to me," the golem spoke.

"...yes, yes. I'll be right there after I am done with my breakfast," Mukuro replied and the golem flew away. After Mukuro finished eating, he walked to the infirmary and saw Fo sitting on the floor waiting for him. "Good morning, Fo."

She slowly stands up and stretches a bit before she walked over to Mukuro and pat his shoulder. "Pass. Your turn," she said as she walks away.

"..." Mukuro looks at her as she disappears into the hallway. He then slowly turns his attention to the unconscious boy and picked up a nearby chair and propped it next to the bed and sat down. "...I should have brought a book to pass the time..." Mukuro sweat-drop at the thought. He got up from the chair and walked around the room, hoping to find something to occupy his bored mind at the moment. He eventually found newspapers from two days ago and decided to read it.

A couple of hours have passed and it was lunch time. Sammo brought Mukuro his lunch per Fo's instructions. "May I have you bring me a couple of books from my room? Watching a lifeless body is quite boring," Mukuro asks.

"Of course! I'll be back in a moment," Sammo answers.

Another hour passed and Mukuro read through three books and he is still sitting there, waiting for his turn to end.

Suddenly the white-haired boy groaned quietly and Mukuro noticed the boy shifting under the bed sheets. "Are you okay?" Mukuro set aside his fourth book and seated himself on the bed to look at the boy closely.

Mukuro took notice of the long white eyelashes and the dirtied white hair. The boy's face was covered in scratches and bruises as well as the rest of his body. It looks like the boy has been through physical hell, his current injuries are on top of many old scars. "...Your injuries look worse up close..." Mukuro said. _'Even with his scars, this boy still looks cute-Oh god, I need to stop myself from trying to pick up younger men...'_

The white-haired boy groaned a little louder in pain as his eyebrows knitted together. "Hey..." Mukuro couldn't help but reached out and brushed the white strands of hair out of the boy's face and softly caress the boy's cheek unconsciously.

The boy slowly open his eyes but his vision remain unfocused. He noticed a grey shadow in front of him and the cool feeling of a gloved hand on his cheek. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision and after a couple of moments his vision cleared to see a very beautiful man before him in all white. The boy analyzed the older man's features, taking in the smooth heart-shaped face, dark blue color of his hair and the deep sapphire color of his left eye. The boy thought it was a waste that he was not able to see the other eye behind the medical eye patch.

"How are you feeling?" Mukuro's eye soften as he makes eye contact with the boy.

"I-I...am I d-dead? A-Are you an angel?" the boy asks as he stares intently at Mukuro with his pretty silver eyes.

"Ah...I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not an angel," Mukuro whispers back. _'I'm more of a devil,_ ' Mukuro thought. "Also, I hate to break it to you more, but you are not dead."

The boy looks so hurt and shocked. Slowly tears gather up in his eyes and stream down the side of his face. "I-I'm alive? W-Why?"

Mukuro looks down at the boy and for some reason his body moved on its own and gathered up the boy in his arms and slowly propped him up against Mukuro's body. The guardian gently rubbed the boy's head to calm him down.

The boy quietly cried into Mukuro's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Mukuro's waist with his hand clutched onto the back of the older man's jacket.

They stayed that way for 20 minutes as Mukuro waits for the white-haired boy to finish crying out his frustration. The younger man held on to Mukuro tightly and refused to let go, even when he felt his hand cramping from his tight grip, he did not move from his position.

The mist guardian felt the boy take a couple of deep breathes before he tried to speak, "Wh-Why do I get to live...why are my comrades dead instead of me?"

"..." Mukuro moves his hand down and gently pats the boy's back to calm him down. "Unfortunately, life is not fair...but as someone who survived, you need to take responsibilities in place of those who have passed away to make sure their deaths are not in vain..."

"Yes...I know," the boy whispers into Mukuro's shoulder as he continues to cry silently.

After another 20 minutes, the boy fell asleep against Mukuro. _'What an unfortunate boy...'_ Mukuro thought as he rubs the younger man's head again. The mist guardian then tries to untangle himself from the boy. _'What a tight grip that he has on me...'_ Mukuro sighs against the boy's head.

"Mm..." the boy moans as he turns to nuzzle his head into Mukuro's neck.

"Ah..." Mukuro groans at the feeling. _'...this is annoying,'_ Mukuro sighs again as he leans forward to lie the boy back down on his bed. After a couple of attempts, Mukuro eventually took off his jacket in order to escape from the boy's grip. He adjusted the lap coat to have it drape over the boy's unconscious body.

Mukuro then got up and walked over to the golem to notify Fo about sleeping beauty's status.

"So he was awake, huh?" Fo answered.

"Yes, but he was a bit groggy. Now he is back to sleep."

"That is to be expected though. I'll come by in about an hour."

"All right, see you soon," Mukuro hangs up and walks back to his neglected chair to wait for Fo.

* * *

The next day, the boy did not wake up at all. Mukuro sat on the bed and did his calculations for work as instructed by the Division leader. "Illusionist. Any luck?" Fo asks as she stands next to him.

"Unfortunately, nothing," Mukuro looks over at the boy.

"All right then. You can go now, I'll watch him tonight."

"Sounds good. See you later," Mukuro yawns as he walks back to his room.

A couple of days later, Mukuro was walking to the Science Division to turn in his work when suddenly Fo stood in his way. "...Hello again Fo," Mukuro looks down at her.

"Oi, Illusionist. Watch him again today."

"What? If you are here, then I assume he does not need anyone to watch him."

"He woke up and he kept fidgeting and refusing to sit tight in bed. Since you were the last person to see him awake, he probably felt uneasy that he did not see you when he woke up this time."

"Oh dear...such a troublesome child..." Mukuro rubs his forehead as he turns around and walks towards the infirmary.

When Mukuro got to the infirmary, the white-haired boy was no where to be seen. "..." Mukuro sets down his documents onto the bedside table and stomps away irritated. "Damn, I do not know where the boy could be...it is probably faster if we send out a search party for him...but I do not want to alert Fo or Sammo..." Mukuro looks around him to make sure there was no one nearby. He slowly lifts up his eye patch and the kanji numeral "六" six was in his eye. Mukuro smiles a little as he projects himself as a real illusion. "Now, if there are six of me searching for the brat, it will be faster," Mukuro chuckles as they all split up and search the entire organization.

It did not take long, as one of the Mukuro clones found the boy passed out on the floor against the stone door. When Mukuro walked closer to the boy, he realized that the boy was hugging onto his lab coat that he left with the boy a couple of days ago. The clone gently carries Allen bridal style back to the infirmary. "Mm..." the boy's eyes flutter open and sees Mukuro carrying him. "Ah...Angel, you came back for me," the boy smiles up at Mukuro.

Mukuro scoffs a little as he chuckles to himself, "Did you even remember our conversation? I am not an angel."

"I _do_ remember...I don't know your real name to call for you...I was worried when I woke up and I did not see you..."

"...I am sorry if I have scared you..." Mukuro looks down at the boy with a gentle expression.

The boy looks away with a small blush but slowly wraps his arm around Mukuro's neck, "it's okay...you are here now..."

* * *

Mukuro carried the boy back to his bed and gently sets him down. The boy lies down and slowly holds up Mukuro's lab coat, "I am sorry that I took this with me...I would like to return it to you."

"Thank you," Mukuro takes the lab coat. "Now please lie down properly and get some rest. I'll be right back," Mukuro leans down and tucks the boy in.

"W-Wait!" the boy stammered, "I have some questions."

Mukuro gently places his finger over the boy's slightly chapped lips, "We will talk more after I get your dinner. You can eat a little, right? Rest for now, I'll be back."

Right on cue, the boy's stomach growled loudly and the boy blushed deeply. "O-Okay," the boy replies.

The mist guardian chuckles, "No need to be embarrassed. You haven't ate in a while." Mukuro pats the boy's head and turns away to walk towards the cafeteria. The boy raise his hand up to touch the spot where the older man touched and waits eagerly for the beautiful man to come back.

Once Mukuro got to the cafeteria entrance, he erased his illusions so that he was the only one to enter the dining hall. After 10 minutes, Mukuro was back with multiple trays of food.

The mist guardian pulled a table near the bed and set the trays down. He looks over at the boy who was very excited about food. "Kufufu, would you like me to feed you? Which one would you like to eat first?" Mukuro smirks.

"A-Ah...I can feed myself..." the boy blushed as he politely refused.

Mukuro smiles and places the food in front of the boy and gave him a fork to eat with.

Mukuro quickly realized that it was smart to have brought a lot of food back, because the boy have finished everything in the span of 10 minutes.

Mukuro chuckles to himself as he leans over and wipes the boy's lips with his handkerchief.

The boy blushed lightly, "T-Thank you. My name is Allen Walker. What is your name...since you would not answer to 'Angel'?"

Mukuro leans in closer until their noses are touching and whispers, "Hello Allen. My name is Mukuro Rokudo."

Allen stares at Mukuro's eye and blushes deeply, "N-Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too. Good job on finishing your dinner." Mukuro ruffles the boy's hair. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, you do need to rest for the time being," Mukuro smiles at Allen as he gets up to gather the trays.

Allen panics a little and held onto Mukuro's arm, "W-Wait!"

"Yes?" Mukuro looks into Allen's eyes.

"May I talk to you more...please? Just for a couple of minutes?"

"..." Mukuro slowly sits back down and rests his chin on his hand that is resting on the table. "All right. You have my attention."

"So...um...where am I?"

Mukuro smiles down at the boy, "You are in the Asian Branch of the Black Order. Fo brought you here."

"Oh...the Asian Branch...I thought I have died in the forest..."

"Yeah, Fo said you were half-dead when she found you."

"Who is Fo?"

"She is the guardian deity from the Asian Branch."

"I see. So where are you from?"

"I...am from a very far place...I stumbled here by accident and the Black Order was kind enough to take me in. I was probably here for only a couple of days before they found you."

"So we are similar!"

"...kind of," Mukuro pats Allen's head. "Now rest."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! Please comment and follow for more chapters to come!


	3. Getting to Know Him

Hello guys! Thank you for being patient!

Once again I do not own D. GrayMan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters!

Yaoi Warning! BOY X BOY! FLUFF ALERT!

* * *

"It is nice to have you back, Mukuro! These numbers don't just work themselves out! Where have you been by the way?" Rikei grins as everyone was sitting down together at their work table.

"I had some babysitting to do," Mukuro smiles a little from the thought of the boy. "But since he is conscious now, Fo does not need me as frequently as before."

"Then the rumor was true! I heard that we took in a 15-year old boy!" Rohfa exclaims.

"Yes and he is an exorcist from the European Branch," Mukuro looks at her.

"O-Oh, I heard that too..." Rohfa glances away, blushing lightly.

"Anyway! Let's finish our task before lun-" Shifu was interrupted by Sammo running and shouting in a panick with the first aid kit.

"Has anyone seen Walker?!" Sammo pants heavily.

"He is missing again?" Mukuro stands up.

"WAIT-AGAIN?!" Sammo exclaims.

"A-Ah...n-no," Mukuro's eye widen from his mistake and clears his throat. "Ahem...sorry, I meant to say, did you check under his bed? He was there last when Fo told me he was not in his room one time," Mukuro lies easily.

"Under his bed. Got it," Sammo spun around and ran back to the infirmary quickly.

"O-Oi, should we look around for the kid too?" Rikei suggests.

"That is a good idea!" Rohfa smiles.

Shifu sighs, "We were so close to finishing though."

"We can always do it after lunch! Join us, Mukuro!" Rikei winks and the four of them went their way to search for the boy.

Mukuro sighs quietly and walks a little behind the group thinking to himself.

"Muuuukuro!" a voice yelled from behind.

Mukuro and the gang turns around to see Allen and Bak walking towards them. _'Speak of the little devil...he looks well though,'_ Mukuro smirks to himself.

"Hi Mukuro," Allen walks up to him.

"Hello Allen. I'm happy to see you walking around, but Sammo nearly had a heart attack trying to find you."

Allen smiles sheepishly, "I know...I could hear him trying to look for me, but I just wanted to be by myself for a little while."

Mukuro could hear Rohfa going crazy love-struck behind him.

"I found my soulmate!" Rohfa blushed and Mukuro can literally see hearts flying everywhere.

Allen smiles awkwardly at her and walks over to introduce himself to the group.

"Mukuro," Bak calls to him.

The mist guardian walks over to the Branch Chief, "Yes, Bak?"

"May I have you walk Allen back to the infirmary please?"

"No problem," Mukuro nods to Bak as he slowly walks back to his office. The mist guardian then walks over to the crowd and waits for the group to finish their conversation before he interrupts.

"Eh? Mukuro?" Allen looks up at the guardian.

"I will be taking you back to the infirmary. Are you able to walk?"

"Y-Yes," Allen feels his face get a little hot. Allen knows that he could walk, but he kind of wants to fake fatigue to be carried by Mukuro again. ' _Maybe I will do that once we are away from the crowd,'_ Allen thought to himself not realizing a fever creeping up on him. "All right then, I will be going now. I will see you guys later," the white-haired boy waves good-bye to his new acquaintances and ran after Mukuro who is walking slightly ahead.

"So...are they your coworkers?" Allen tries to make conversation after a couple of minutes of walking together in silence.

Mukuro heard the quiet voice and he slows down his pace to turn to look at Allen, who is looking a little flushed. "Yes, I have only met them a couple of weeks ago, but they seem nice. I think they really like you," Mukuro stares intently at the boy.

"They are very nice, um...I would like to see them again-I MEAN! I want to see YOU again-I MEAN! WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN?" Allen flusters as his bangs cover his eyes.

"..." Mukuro was caught off guard at the remark, _'Chibi-chan is acting a little odd...he rarely raises his voice before.'_ Mukuro thought thoroughly before he answers, "...Maybe. I am here today, because they are short on people to look after you. I am from the Science Division so I am not usually in the infirmary. Also, the Branch Chief might come to talk to you tomorrow once you feel better."

"W-Will you be busy tomorrow?" Allen asks while looking a little redder.

"Not really...are you all right, Allen?"

"Huh? Ah, I'm fine," Allen tries to smile, but it faltered as he fell against the stone wall. Mukuro noticed him quickly and caught the boy before he hit his head on the concrete floor.

"Allen...you are burning up," Mukuro said as he place his hand over Allen's forehead.

"H-huh? I-I feel a little warm..." Allen mumbles as his feels his eyelids getting heavier by the moment.

"I need to get you back soon," Mukuro whispers as he carries Allen bridal-style back to the infirmary quickly.

It took a couple of days before Allen's fever broke. He woke up late afternoon to strands of blue hair by his bedside. "Mm?" Allen slowly looks over to see Mukuro has fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms on the bed. _'It's Mukuro...why is he here?'_ Allen slowly shifts his body to face Mukuro. _'Oh yeah...I fainted...so much for pretending to faint and I fainted for real...'_ Allen mentally face-palmed himself. He looks over to Mukuro more, feels the urge to caress his cheek. _'He's so pretty...'_ Allen hesitantly reached down to hold some of Mukuro's hair between his fingers. _'It feels so silky...I do not mind waking up to this face every day...WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!'_ Allen blushes in embarrassment and looks away from Mukuro.

"Mm..." Mukuro moans quietly.

Allen immediately turns his head away to pretend to sleep, hoping that Mukuro does not notice him blushing.

Mukuro slowly gets up from his position and gently places his palm over Allen's forehead. "Still a little warm, but a lot better," Mukuro whispers to himself. The mist guardian then gets up to tuck Allen in a little more and leaves for the night.

After Allen hears footsteps fade into the distance, he slowly brought his hand up to rest over his forehead. _'...I might really like him..._ _'_ he thought as he blushes more.

* * *

Mukuro has been visiting Allen once every week. ' _Maybe it is out of interest or curiosity, but I find myself walking to his room without me realizing it_ ,' Mukuro thought. ' _This could be dangerous_.'

And yet, Mukuro did not stop himself from making his way to the infirmary at that moment. ' _The boy is interesting...he has such a unique scar on the left side of his face. For some reason, I am attracted to him,'_ Mukuro shook his head slightly to rid his thoughts.

Allen was reading a book while sitting up on his bed when he heard quiet footsteps getting closer. He place his book on the side table as he knew exactly who is heading his way.

"Hi Mukuro," Allen greets when the long-haired beauty was in view.

"How are you feeling today, Allen?"

"I am actually feeling much better, Sammo was just here to change my bandages and most of my wounds have healed."

"That is good to hear. I also thought that Sammo approved of you to walk around and do some light exercise now. I am surprise to still see you bedridden here for last couple of days."

"Well...if I were to go out, I would miss the opportunity to see you..." Allen looks down at his hands clutching on to the blankets.

"..." Mukuro's eye widen at the reply. _'This chibi-chan does not beat around the bush...very cute,'_ Mukuro thought. "How about this? Since you are feeling better, do not hesitate to come find me once you are done training," Mukuro smirks as he writes down his room number on a bottom of a newspaper and tore it off to give it to the boy. "I am a couple of rooms down from the dinning hall, you can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Allen smiles happily.

 _'This is similar to giving someone my number, huh...crap, after I just told myself to stop picking up younger men...but he's so cute...'_ Mukuro turned away in silence to pour himself and Allen some tea. The mist guardian then slowly held out the cup of tea for the boy to take.

As Allen was about to lift the teacup from the saucer, Mukuro leans in very close to Allen's face. "Thank yo-" Allen blushed lightly as he felt Mukuro's breath against his ear.

"Be careful. It's hot," Mukuro teased with a breathy voice.

Allen shudders at the sensation, "A-aah..." He quickly retreated his hand to cover his mouth. "M-Mukuro! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, you were just very adorable..."

Allen glares with a deep blush on his cheeks, "P-Please give me a warning next time."

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckles as he holds out the tea again.

Allen pouts at the tea for a moment before extending his hand to take the cup from the saucer and brings it to his lips. "I am sorry if I have offended you," Mukuro slowly sits on the bed and adjusts himself to face the boy.

"...I'm not really...' _offended_ '...but you tease me a lot and I don't know what to think of it," Allen sighs to himself. "I forgive you though," the boy smiles up at the guardian. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Fo found the remains of my Innocence! Bak said that if I am able to activate my Innocence back to my arm, I would be able to join my comrades at the front lines again!"

"That is very good to hear. I did not realize that your whole arm was an Innocence."

"Yes, my Innocence is a parasite type, so it takes the form of my left arm. It has been a hassle dealing with that arm since birth..."

"Ah..." Mukuro pauses as he thought about his next question carefully. "Did you receive that scar since birth as well?"

"No...not the scar...I received the scar from Mana...he was my father..."

"I see...is he also the reason why your hair is this color?" Mukuro reaches out and caresses the ends of Allen's hair.

"Yes..." Allen stares intently at Mukuro, taking in the subtle way his eye softens and his lips relaxes. "It was mainly my fault...I was young and lonely...I missed him terribly and I did something horrible to him."

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Mukuro brought his hand up to Allen's head and ruffles his hair making his ends fly everywhere. "H-hey, stop that," Allen giggles softly as he playfully leans away from Mukuro's touch. The mist guardian stops suddenly and slides his hand down to Allen's cheek, caressing gently it with his thumb.

Allen had to stop himself from leaning into the mist guardian's hand. Allen looks up at Mukuro curiously because something has been bothering him since the beginning, "Um...if you don't mind me asking...why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"...that is very direct of you," Mukuro smirks as he withdraws his hand and Allen immediately miss their warmth.

"Sorry! Did that come off as rude? I did not mean it to!"

Mukuro chuckles a little, "Don't worry, I'm kidding...well, kind of."

"I am sorry! My curiosity got the better of me...I just want to know more about you..."

Mukuro stares at Allen with a serious expression, "I see...are you perhaps...interested in me?"

"Eh? AH! I-I! I mean!...I don't know if you swing that way! Um! I-I mean! I-I am not sure m-myself," Allen stutters.

Mukuro chuckles a little from Allen's embarrassment, "I'm teasing."

"You are mean, Mukuro," Allen pouts as he stares at him, unable to stop himself from displaying a disappointed expression.

' _Oh my...the brat is such a cutie..._ ' Mukuro thought. "I am sorry, you were just very adorable...sorry for teasing you so much." Mukuro leans forward to caress Allen's head.

"Mmph," Allen looks away with a blush.

Mukuro smiles at the stubborn pout, wanting to kiss it away but he held himself back and clears his throat, "I went through Six Paths of Hades and I have obtained an unique eye."

"Unique?" Allen turns towards Mukuro.

The mist guardian reaches up to remove his eye patch and he slowly opens his right eye to reveal a bright red eye with a number six in the middle.

Allen stares at him intently taking in Mukuro's heterochromia eyes. "...You are very pretty," Allen said unconsciously as he smiles dreamily at Mukuro.

Mukuro's eyes widen in surprise as they stare down at the white-haired boy. No one have ever said that to him after seeing his odd eye, so for once he is very surprised and a faint blush has formed on his cheeks.

After a couple of moments of staring at each other, Allen has realized what he just said and blushed deeply, "U-um, I see...your eye is very unique indeed. A-are you able to see out of it?"

"A-Ah...yes, it acts like a normal eye," Mukuro tries to compose himself after being thrown off guard.

"That's very cool, so what does it do?"

"It creates illusions. I am an illusionist back in my world."

"Your world?" Allen tilts his head to the side, not comprehending the situation.

"Ah, I forgot to mention...I am not from your world. I was transported here by a bizarre device and I have no means of getting home."

"That's horrible, isn't it?" Allen reaches out and held onto Mukuro's arm. "Do you miss your home? If there is anything for me to do to help you, please let me know! Do Bak and the other's know?"

Mukuro took note of Allen's hand on his arm and slowly lean forward to place his hands on the bed on both sides of Allen's hips. Allen did not even notice that his own hand slid up to rest on Mukuro's shoulder. "Only Bak and Fo know," Mukuro whispers lowly.

"I see...thank you for telling me. But I am serious though, if there is anything that I can do to help you, please let me know!" Allen smiles, totally oblivious of the situation.

"I will," Mukuro smiles back and leans in to rest his forehead on Allen's.

Allen's eyes were as wide as plates as he NOW noticed their position. He blushed heavily, but his mind could not stop another curious question that left his lips, "Um...if you don't mind me asking another question...how old are you?"

The mist guardian leans back and stares into Allen's silver eyes. "Old. I am old," Mukuro answers flatly.

"But how old?!" Allen questions.

"Old enough that I have second thoughts about my actions towards you," Mukuro retreats back, but Allen wraps his arm around Mukuro neck and hugs him close.

"No. You do not get to escape," Allen said stubbornly.

"Allen. Let me _go_ ," Mukuro said firmly.

"No. Not until you answer my question."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mukuro heaves a long sigh, "...I'm 25."

"See! Was that so hard?" Allen giggles as he gently lets go of Mukuro but adjusts his hand to linger against Mukuro's shoulder. "I see, we are only 10 years apart...I thought you were much older."

"Excuse me? Older?" Mukuro looks down at the white-haired boy offended.

"What? I thought you were 30 or something!" Allen laughs.

The mist guardian tries to pull away from the boy in irritation, but Allen moves his arm around Mukuro's neck again to bring himself against Mukuro. He carefully tucks his head under Mukuro's chin and snuggles against the broad muscular chest.

"..."

"..."

"So...you said something about getting second thoughts?" Allen smiles after a couple of minutes of cuddling in Mukuro's warmth.

"No comment," the older man replies passively.

"You are considered an adult at my age in this world."

"That's ridiculous, you barely started puberty," Mukuro rolls his eyes.

Allen leans back and looks up at Mukuro, "Just so you know, I am already aware of stuff like kissing and sex from my stupid master."

"You had sex with your master?" Mukuro quirks an eyebrow.

"NO! Definitely not!" Allen vehemently shook his head. "It is the fact that my master is very popular with females, no matter where we traveled. I have accidentally walked in once or twice on his flings before..." Allen twitches from the scarring memory.

Mukuro slides his hand to the back of Allen's neck and guides the boy to rest his head against his chest again. "All right, I understand. Relax, don't think about it anymore," Mukuro caresses his hair.

"Mm.." Allen nuzzles his cheek against Mukuro's chest, taking in the smell of faint lavender. The boy then slowly leans back to bring his hand up cup Mukuro's cheek and stare deeply into those eyes, "I have another question."

"You are pretty talkative today."

"It is probably because I want to learn everything about you."

A small smile tugged at Mukuro's lips and he looks down at this gorgeous boy, "Very well, what is your question?"

"Y-You wouldn't happen to be...seeing anyone at the moment, are you?" Allen looks away briefly in embarrassment.

"Kufufu, fortunately no. I am not dating anyone currently."

"Then...you would not be mad if I do...this," Allen leans up and presses his lips against Mukuro's. The kiss was a quick peck of the lips, but Allen's face was burning and his head was spinning from adrenaline.

Mukuro gently tilts Allen's face up again and held his chin in place to press his lips against the boy's in a longer kiss. "M-mm," Allen moans and pulls Mukuro down onto the bed with him. Mukuro adjusts himself to hold himself up with his forearms and knees, so that he would not crush the poor boy underneath him. Allen caresses Mukuro's hair and back while enjoying the kiss.

After a couple of moments, they part but they stared intently into each other's eyes. Allen sighs contently as Mukuro places a light kiss on the boy's forehead. Allen blushes lightly and said, "I want to go see my innocence. May I have you come with me?"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! Please comment and follow for more chapters to come!


	4. Getting a Little Warm

Hello! Thank you so for waiting!

Once again, I do not own D. GrayMan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters!

Yaoi Warning! BOY X BOY!

* * *

Mukuro stares in awe of the sparkling white particles floating around the large treasure room. Allen wanted to have someone by him as he observes his Innocence, or _what has become_ of his Innocence.

The white cloud of particles softly hovers over where Allen was standing, a couple of feet in front of Mukuro. The boy slowly reaches out his hand into the white fog, "Fo and Bak told me that it was my Innocence that saved me that day…I should have died in that forest when my heart bled out and my body grew cold. But my Innocence did not give up on me, even after being destroyed. It brought me back from a very close encounter with death." Allen turns to look at Mukuro and smiles, "When Fo found me, she seriously thought I was already gone, but she noticed that I had a faint pulse. She then had a hard time carrying me back to the Order because my Innocence shrouded her in a thick fog as if it was trying to protect me again."

Mukuro walks over to Allen and gently hugs the boy from behind, pulling him close against his body. "I am thankful that you are alive," Mukuro whispers huskily into Allen's ear.

"Mm…I am glad as well. Now thinking back, I do not regret being alive, since I have the opportunity to able to see my friends again. I was also able to meet so many nice people here and I was able to meet you," Allen blushes lightly as he turns around to face Mukuro. He took his time analyzing Mukuro's facial features and frowns slightly at the eye patch in his way, "I like you Mukuro."

"Kufufu, I like you too, Allen," Mukuro leans down and places a kiss on the boy's forehead. When he retreated, he could see Allen pout. _'Chibi-chan probably wanted a kiss on the lips…but I can't make myself to do that consciously…he is technically still underage,'_ Mukuro thought to himself. "So, what's the plan now?" Mukuro smirks down at the boy in his arms, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Bak said that if I am able to activate my Innocence and have it morph back into my arm then I would be able to rejoin my friends soon."

"Sounds good. I will be sitting near the door, since I doubt you could move because I am in your way."

After a couple of hours of Allen failing to activate his Innocence, he tiredly collapses against the wall and slid down onto the floor to sit as he rests.

Mukuro looks up from his book, that he brought from his room along with a chair. He sets the book down on the chair and walks over to Allen. The mist guardian carefully crouches in front of him, "How are you holding up?"

"Ah…Bak was not kidding when he said that this could take a while…" Allen pants.

"Well, you _are_ forcing _millions of particles_ in the air to transform back to a tangible arm again," Mukuro pats the boy's head. "Keep trying, Chibi-chan. I need to get going now, I am being summoned by the Science Division. So I will see you later?" Mukuro smiles.

Before he could leave, Allen grabbed onto his tie and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Mukuro could feel Allen's hungry lips parting against his. Then he feels a tongue against his bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. Mukuro hesitantly parted his lips and Allen took no chance and shoved his tongue into the older man's mouth. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes until they are out of breath. They sloppily part with a soft 'pop'. "...I will see you tonight?" Allen smiles widely.

"Kufufufu, yes. Feel free to come by whenever," Mukuro lifts his hand to ruffles the young boy's hair again.

* * *

Mukuro was sleeping when he heard knocks on his door. He softly groans and grabs his eye patch on his night stand and quickly ties it on.

When he opens the door, it was Allen standing there covered in dirt, grim, and sweat. "Hi Mukuro," the boy smiles softly at him.

Mukuro rubs his eye to wake himself up from his sleep and he reaches out to grab Allen and pulls him into his room. "Shower now," Mukuro gently pushes Allen into the bathroom and set down towels and spare clothes onto the counter. "I will be out here if you need me," Mukuro yawns as he closes the door on Allen.

He mindlessly picks a book from his bookshelf and lies down onto his bed to read as he waits for the boy to finish. After 30 minutes, Allen comes out in dark grey boxers and an oversize white dress-shirt that stops above his knees. His hair is pure white now since the grim and dirt was washed away. Mukuro took note of Allen's still wet hair and he slowly set his book aside and strides over to Allen. "Chibi-chan, you will get a cold like that," the mist guardian grabs the towel that was around the boy's neck and brings it up to dry his hair.

"Thanks, it is hard to dry your hair when you have one arm," Allen chuckles to himself.

"I am happy to be of use to you, Allen," Mukuro looks down at him endearingly. Allen smiles up at the mist guardian briefly before his smile fades.

Allen waits patiently for Mukuro to finish ruffling his hair dry. After a couple of minutes, the boy shuffles a little closer to Mukuro and reaches out to hold onto the end of Mukuro's shirt, "I wasn't able to make any progress today..." Allen leans forward to rest his forehead against Mukuro's chest.

 _'Chibi-chan...'_ Mukuro thought as he set aside the towel on a nearby chair and gently rakes his fingers through Allen's hair. He leans down to kiss the top of the boy's head and gently brushes the hair out of his face and looks down into the sad gray eyes. "Let's get some rest and we will try again tomorrow," Mukuro smiles tenderly at Allen.

"That sounds good...may I sleep here with you tonight?" Allen asks as he feels his cheeks getting warm.

"Kufufu...Of course, I was not planning on letting you go back to your room looking like this," Mukuro brought his hand down and rest it on Allen's bottom, giving it a light squeeze.

"M-Mukuro!" Allen gasps, feeling very embarrassed. "I-I...A-Are we? T-Tonight?" The boy was turning very red to the point that Mukuro was worried that he might have a nose bleed.

Mukuro chuckles as Allen stutters against his will, "Unfortunately, I do not go by your world's standard. You are still underage for me to ravish. We are just going to sleep today." Mukuro smirks at Allen's disappointment.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! The next one will be a bit longer! Please comment and follow for more chapters to come!


	5. Why Not Be Together?

Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting!

Once again, I do not own D. GrayMan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters!

Yaoi Warning! BOY X BOY!

* * *

Mukuro was sleeping peacefully until he felt sudden movements from the body next to him. He sluggishly rubs his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and looks over at the smaller man. Allen looks to be going through a nightmare and was crying. Mukuro slowly sits up on his elbows and shifts himself closer to the boy. He gently brushed the white strands of hair away from Allen's tear-stained face and run the back of his fingers against the boy's cheek.

Mukuro looks down at Allen's face as the younger man flinches from the touch but soon leans into his hand. The older man moves to leans down and places a kiss on the boy's lips, pressing ever so slightly, earning a small whimper from the boy under him. Mukuro leans back slightly to obsesrve Allen slightly flutter his eyes open. "Mukuro?" Allen coaked.

"I'm here," Mukuro slowly adjust himself to lay against Allen. He gently slides his arm under Allen's head and adjust the younger male to cuddle against him. Allen places his hand over Mukuro's heart and rests his head on his chest.

"...I had a bad dream..." Allen whispered against Mukuro's shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mukuro kisses the younger male's forehead.

"Not right now. I want to sleep..." Allen nuzzle his head against Mukuro's neck.

"All right, let's sleep some more," Mukuro whispers as they both fall back to sleep.

Allen did not remember how he fell asleep last night, but he woke up to warm arms gently hugging him from behind around his waist. The sun was shining lightly through the window and he could hear faint sounds of breathing behind him. He also noticed long strands of blue hair drape over the covers around him. Allen absentmindedly caresses the large hands that are resting on his hips before intertwining his fingers with one of Mukuro's hands.

"Nn…" Allen felt Mukuro shift forward and lean his head against the back of Allen's neck. "Mukuro?" Allen whispers. There was no noise coming from the body behind him. 'He is probably still sleeping…I should get some more sleep too, but I want to work on trying to get my Innocence back…' Allen thought.

Then he felt Mukuro retract one of his arms and he could hear a soft yawn behind him. He could picture Mukuro rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. "Mukuro?" Allen whispers again.

"…Good morning, Allen," Mukuro nuzzles his face closer to Allen's neck and places a gentle kiss on his neck.

Allen could feel his cheeks turn warm, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep comfortably?" Mukuro whispers into his ear.

Allen feels himself getting warmer, "Yes, did you sleep well too?"

"I did, you kept me warm the whole night," Mukuro snuggles closer to Allen, burying his head into the crook of Allen's neck and shoulder.

'He is teasing me,' Allen thought as he slowly stretches and grunts lightly as he slowly turns himself around.

Allen looks up into Mukuro's sleepy face as he brings up his hand to gently caress a side of the older man's cheek.

"Hey, during one of your breaks, do you want to go grab lunch with me outside of the Order?"

"Sure, come pick me up from the training room," Allen smiles.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and Fo has been training with Allen to help him regain his arm. Mukuro stops by every once in a while after work to check on the younger man. They would go have dinner together at the cafeteria and later on that night, Allen would sleep over.

"Let's rest for lunch," Fo said.

"No...I can still fight," Allen is panting heavily as he is getting up from the floor.

"If we continue any more you will drop dead...and your boyfriend is here."

Allen slowly turns towards the door and sees Mukuro leaning against the door frame looking at him.

"Mukuro..."

"I'll be back from patrol in an hour, meet me back here if you want to continue," Fo walks away. "Take care of him," she whispered as she passes by Mukuro.

Mukuro strolls over to Allen and supports him to a nearby chair, "You are getting better at fighting in hand to hand combat recently."

"All thanks to Fo. I just wished that I would regain my arm by now."

"I understand that you are in a hurry to get your Innocence back, but that won't make the Innocence react to you faster."

"I know that...I know...but I can't help but rush myself."

"Just be patient," Mukuro caresses the younger man's head.

Mukuro and Allen was able to leave the Order to walk around town for lunch. "How are you feeling, Allen?" Mukuro leans closer to Allen.

"I'm a little tired from training, but I'm happy that we got to go on a little date before I go back."

Mukuro lifts up his hand and ruffles the boy's hair. "What should we do for our date? Do you want to go anywhere?"

"How about that cafe over there?" Allen pointed.

"That looks good, let's go."

* * *

"Hello Allen. Did you want to sleep over tonight as well?"

"Hai!" Allen raises his fist in the air for a fist pump. Mukuro finds the corner of his lips curl upward as he steps aside to let Allen into his room.

"You know the drill, Allen-kun."

"Yes, Mukuro. I'm going to shower now..." Allen slumps into the bathroom to clean up.

After 30 minutes, Allen comes out with damp hair again, but he walks over to where Mukuro was sitting and settles himself onto Mukuro's lap.

"...May I help you?" Mukuro asks.

"Dry my hair again, please," Allen turns his head around to look at Mukuro.

The older man slowly reaches up and takes the towel around Allen's neck and dries his hair. After a couple of minutes, Mukuro sets the towel aside, "I'm done, is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Well...there are things that I want to do, but you keep refusing me," Allen pouted.

"It is mainly because you are not an adult yet."

"But we have already slept together! Multiple times!" Allen said exasperated.

"Just because we slept on the same bed, it does not mean that we engaged in sexual activities."

"But...I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I don't want to wake up one day and realized that you have went back to your world..."

"Oh Allen," Mukuro wraps his arms around the younger man. "Don't worry. If I ever went back to my world, I'll find a way to come back to you."

Allen gently squeezes his hand in affection and leans onto Mukuro's shoulder.

"I just want you to be by my side."

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience! Please comment!


End file.
